Relámpago De Sangre Fría
by Male Ryuko- Eren Jeager
Summary: Por SEIKER DRAGUNOV si lanzaras a un tercer personaje varon con una prenda divina en el loco mundo de kill la kill, ¿que pasaria? !BIEN VAMOS A DESCUBRIRLO! Clasificacion T por lenguaje y gratuitas cantidades de violencia... junto con lo que sea que KILL la KILL pueda ofrecer.


Kill la Kill: relámpago de sangre fría

IMPORTANTE: ¡NO ME PERTENECE NADA DE KILL! ¡AHORA VAMOS A PONERNOS LOCOS! ¿Y PORQUE estoy gritando?

**Capitulo 1: ¡el estudiante relámpago transferido!**

**CIUDAD HONNO**

"Si, se en lo que me estoy metiendo. Como si no hubiera hecho esta porquería antes." Un chico con cabello negro, puntiagudo con un raro… poco común mechón azul, ojos azules eléctricos con una como estrella alrededor de sus pupilas, vistiendo una chaqueta deportiva color azul oscura con un juego de pantalones del mismo color, una bufanda azul y roja con lo que parece ser dos ojos rojos y anaranjados en el frente, un único botón blanco abajo en el medio y tenis blancos, solo con un guante negro en su mano izquierda, hablaba en su celular. Sobre su hombro llevaba una envoltura del tamaño de una espada, pero estaba bien envuelta, y dos pistoleras con pistolas negras metidas, la correa y las pistoleras eran de color plateado con marcas tribales alrededor de la cintura.

**ESTUDIANTE TRANSFERIDO: RAIDEN RYUKEN.**

Raiden aparta molestamente de su cara los subtítulos azules.

"de donde siguen viniendo esas cosas" el murmuro.

"¡Solo estoy diciendo que debes ser muy cuidadoso aquí en la academia honnouji!" no puedes hacer tu acostumbrada rutina de "entrar-patear traseros- y salir" "especialmente cuando otros usuarios con prendas divinas andan por aquí" mikisugi decía con su voz súper dramática y un poco seria y rara. "estoy seguro de que mi rutina normal funcionara basada en la descripción que me diste" raiden pensó mientras sus ojos brillaban.

"estoy tan feliz de que hablemos por el teléfono ahora" raiden suspiro y siguió caminando adelante.

"¿y porque es eso?" pregunto mikisugi.

"por que así no tengo que ver cuando te quitas la ropa, se que somos chicos pero… vamos, eso es raro" raiden suspiro.

"eso es porque soy parte de NUDISTO BEEEEAAA…"

**_BEEP_**

Raiden colgó antes que mikisugi pudiera terminar.

"¿Por qué siempre cuelga?" suspiro mikisugi mientras el observaba sobre su ventana, y su camisa yacía en el suelo

"odio cuando hace eso" balbuceo raiden, colocando suavemente su bufanda sobre su cara, y los "ojos" parecían mirarlo.

"sabes que no puede ayudarnos. Es parte de su posición." Una voz ronca le respondió.

"cállate reiketsu. Tu de entre todas las personas… ropas… ¡LO QUE SEA! Deberías saber que no puedo _soportar_ las locuras en las que me veo envuelto la mayor parte del tiempo." Balbuceo raiden

**KAMUI REIKETSU**

"de acuerdo, ¿Qué sucede con estos estúpidos subtítulos?" raiden lanzo los subtítulos a un lado de su torso.

"¿siempre tienes una pregunta para todo?" pregunto reiketsu.

"¡si, así es!" raiden gruño mientras se dirigía hacia un vendedor de frutas, compro una manzana para poder aplacar su hambre. "además"… el murmuro mientras le daba una mordida a la manzana, arrancando un buen pedazo de un solo mordisco, "no es como si necesitara una razón para hacerlas" el balbuceo con su boca llena mientras se habría paso por los barrios bajos.

"si claro, ¿y sabiendo que eres muy capas de mandar por los aires a las personas con una sola mirada furiosa, aun así te preguntas de donde salen estos subtítulos misteriosos?" pregunto reiketsu.

"cállate" raiden suspiro y puso sus manos en sus bolsillos.

"¡HEY! No metas esa manzana dentro de mí después que le haz metido una mordida. ¡AGH! Puedo sentir la ¡humedad! Espera… en realidad eso se siente bien, esta pegajoso" respondió reiketsu.

"¿tienes idea de lo que lo que estas diciendo? Dios eres muy pervertido" raiden suspiro mientras rascaba la punta de su nariz, mientras un niño con cabello café y alborotado corrió alrededor de el, golpeando a raiden.

"¡perdón!" El chico se levanto y comenzó a correr. Raiden reacciono y tomo al chico por el cuello de su camiseta.

"alto ahí chico. Creo que tienes algo que es mío" le dijo raiden

"no se de que estas hablando" el chico le contesto.

**MATARO MANKANSHOKU.**

Raiden miro sobre su hombro y le dio una mirada firme, sus ojos parecían brillar y después se tornaron siniestros.

"no me mientas. Dame la manzana. Puedo ver el bulto en tu camisa" Raiden le decía.

"GYAGH, viejo ¡nunca pensé que me atraparían! ¡CHICOS!" mataro grito y aparecieron 3 chicos con armas personalizadas hechas a mano.

"te usare como un arma chico. Te sorprenderá ver lo que puedo hacer con un cuerpo humano" Le balbuceo raiden.

"¡JA! ¡Lo dudo, ATRÁPENLO! Mataro grito y sus amigos atacaron. Raiden giro sus ojos rápidamente y sacudió rápidamente a mataro, usándolo como un bastón humano, golpeando a los chicos y mandándolos a volar.

"ahora tal vez aprendas una cosa o dos." Balbuceo raiden mientras mataro estaba muy mareado y gimiendo del dolor.

"hablando de flexibilidad" reiketsu añadió.

"sip" raiden asintió con la cabeza y soltó a mataro haciendo que este se golpeara la cabeza.

"¡lo lamento!" mataro grito, colocándose de rodillas enfrente de el con sus amigos que salieron de quien sabe donde. La mirada de raiden cambio y estaba muy confundido.

"¿tu que?" exclamo raiden.

"¡somos muy débiles ante la gente fuerte, Esa es nuestra única virtud!" mataro añadió.

"jeje. Supongo que no puedo lastimarte más si eres tan bueno rogando. Dejare pasar esto. Pero que esos raspones y cortes sean un recordatorio para ti" raiden sonrió amablemente y ajusto su carga.

"MATAROOO" una niña grito y mataro fue golpeado por una maleta escolar.

"¿Qué demonios?" Raiden balbuceo mientras mako cayo sobre mataro y le atrapo, usando varias, raras y dolorosas llaves de rendición sobre el.

"¿Qué te eh dicho sobre asaltar gente en las mañanas?" mako le gritaba.

"¡lo lamento!" mataro grito.

"viejo esta ciudad es loca" raiden refunfuño, pinchando la punta de su nariz.

"vamos raiden. Tenemos que ir a la academia lo más pronto posible." Reiketsu añadió.

"buen punto." Raiden asintió con la cabeza y camino a la par de mako ignorando completamente a ryuko que venia detrás de el.

"¿quien demonios es ese?" ryuko murmuro.

**RYUKO MATOI**

"no lo se, ¿pero vistes su uniforme? Hay algo raro con el" senketsu murmuro.

**KAMUI SENKETSU**

"no realmente, pero es raro. ¿Y porque tiene esa bufanda gigante?" pregunto ryuko.

"raiden, ¿viste chica que vino después?" balbuceo reiketsu.

"¿La que tiene el uniforme de marinera negro? ¿Qué hay con ella?" pregunto raiden mientras el se subía al teleférico lleno de estudiantes.

"tengo un raro presentimiento… casi como si ella llevara un kamui" reiketsu balbuceo.

"coincide con la descripción que mikisugi me dio, pero lo sabré cuando ya este en la academia" le respondió raiden.

**ACADEMIA HONNOUJI, SEGUNDO AÑO CLASE K.**

"clase, hoy tenemos otro estudiante transferido. Este es raiden ryuken y el ah sido transferido desde la región chubu" dijo mikisugi, afortunadamente estaba vestido con su atuendo aburrido de maestro y estaba escribiendo el nombre de raiden en el pizarrón.

"es un placer conocerles" raiden saludo mientras apartaba la bufanda de su boca para hablar.

"raiden mira. Son las dos que vimos esta mañana" reiketsu declaro, haciendo un pequeño gesto. Raiden miro fijamente a ryuko y a la chica sentada junto con ella, ryuko también le miraba fijamente, se podía sentir la presión en el aire, mientras ambos jóvenes de 17 años se observaban.

"¿sientes eso?" senketsu y reiketsu murmuraron a sus respectivos dueños.

"sip" ryuko y raiden asintieron con la cabeza.

"de acuerdo ryuken, hay un asiento libre detrás de matoi" mikisugi le dijo. Raiden asintió con la cabeza. "se cuidadoso. Ella es una de los que posee una prenda divina" le susurro mikisugi.

"ya lo note" raiden murmuro mientras se movía a su asiento. Los ojos de ryuko lo siguieron de cerca hasta que el se sentó, su mirada no cambio. "algún problema"

"no, es solo que tengo un mal presentimiento" le contesto ryuko.

"muchas personas tienden a sentir eso cuando estoy cerca" aclaro raiden. "es una reacción my natura. Especialmente cuando uno sabe que una amenaza anda rondando. Pero te diré esto, ryuko matoi, yo no soy una amenaza, a menos que tu intentes algo." Raiden sonrió amablemente recostándose en su silla.

"¡es un gusto conocerte raiden! tienes un nombre muy interesante" mako le dijo con una alegre voz, raiden se recostó un poco y alzo su ceja.

"¿eres la hermana mayor de mataro verdad?" balbuceo raiden.

"ujum, ujum lamento lo de esta mañana, el nunca aprende" mako agitaba su cabeza rápidamente.

"lo utilice como bastón humano para golpear a sus amigos. Creo que aprendió algo" le respondió raiden mientras se rascaba la cabeza con la mano que tenia el guante.

"¿tu que?" le pregunto ryuko.

"lo utilice como bastón humano para liberarme de sus amigos. El robo mi manzana y cuando sus amigos me atacaron lo tenia agarrado por el cuello de su camisa, así que utilice lo que tenia a mano" aclaro raiden. "ahora creo que deberíamos poner atención a la clase y charlar luego"

"siento un extraño y helado presentimiento viniendo de este chico… y casi puedo jurar que el aire alrededor de l esta electrificado" murmuro senketsu.

"¿me pregunto porque…?" murmuro ryuko mientras volvía a observar a raiden, quien se había cubierto su boca con la bufanda otra vez.

"lo descubriremos después" añadió senketsu.

**PATIO**

"¡oi! Estudiante transferido" grito un estudiante con un uniforme de 2 estrellas, sosteniendo un bate con clavos.

**CAPITAN DEL CLUB DE BEISBOL: ¿A QUIEN DIABLOS LE IMPORTA?**

"ehhh" raiden exclamo y se dio la vuelta.

"¿enserió, ahora? ¿Es mi primer día y ya tengo que luchar? Murmuro raiden, "¿Qué quieres?"

**"****yo el capitán del equipo de beisbol de la academia honnouji, te desafío a un duelo aquí y ahora. **El capitán grito, girando su bate.

"¿en mi primer día eh? Debo ser un maldito bastardo con suerte para enfrentarme al capitán de un club tan prontamente" raiden soltó una leve sonrisa, poniendo su bulto en el suelo. "déjame adivinar ¿actúas bajo las ordenes de kiryuin para poner a prueba mis habilidades?"

"¡**CORRECTO! Pero no pareces ser la gran cosa**" grito el capitán.

"rayos, si que gritas mucho" murmuro raiden, mientras se metía el dedo en la oreja y se la limpiaba. "pero… creo que, si pelea es lo que quieres, entonces la tendrás" el retorció sus hombros "¡bien, vamos ahora reiketsu! **¡FUSION HUMANO PRENDA! ¡KAMUI REIKETSU! **Raiden grito jalando del clavo de su guante negro.

**FUSION HUMANO PRENDA. KAMUI REIKETSU**

Cuando la transformación termino, raiden estaba parado ahí cubierto en una armadura azul oscura, la bufanda seguía presente, y había semitonos azules en su cabello. La armadura estaba pegada y muy ajustada a su piel, remarcando su pequeño pero detallado abdomen. La armadura también tenía placas extras en las rodillas y en los antebrazos, unas púas eléctricas estaban en la parte media baja de sus piernas.

"¿¡**QUE CARAJOS!? ¿¡TAMBIÉN TIENES UNA PRENDA DIVINA?**… Espera…" exclamo el capitán de beisbol "**se que eres un** **chico, pero pensé que la prenda divina era un poco mas… reveladora**"

"las prendas divinas funcionan distinto en los varones, tu idiota, y le hice unas modificaciones. Y en caso que no lo notaras la armadura esta muy _ajustada a la piel. _Yo _odiaba_ vestir esta cosa súper apretada como antes" aclaro raiden, sacando sus pistolas y girándolas antes de cruzar sus brazos mientras la multitud enloquecía. "¿Qué tal si ahora te enseño lo que puedo hacer?"

"¿ryuko, vistes eso?" senketsu exclamo muy impactado.

"¡claro que si!" lo único que no entiendo, ¿Por qué el esta cubierto totalmente a excepción de su ojos? Murmuro ryuko.

¡WOAH! ¡El tiene algo igual a senketsu! ¡Eso es increíble! Pero… ¿porque esta totalmente cubierto, bueno casi? Grito mako.

"¿senketsu?" pregunto ryuko.

"bueno, la armadura esta ajustada a su piel, y remarca mucho su contextura, así que para un chico eso es muy revelador, en cierto modo" explico senketsu.

**"****Bien, prenda divina o no, ¡VOY AH ESTRELLARTE CONTRA EL SUELO! **¡**DESPUES TE VOY A MANDAR FUERA DE ESTA ESCUELA CON UN HOMERUN FLAMEANTE!" **grito el capitán. Raiden simple mente volteo sus ojos.

"estoy cansado de oírte gritar" raiden exclamo, apunto con sus armas, ¡veamos si eres lo suficientemente rápido como para evadir esto! Apunto y disparo una tormenta de balas electrificadas. El capitán del club desvió docenas de estas a un lado, pero un buen puñado de estudiantes sin estrellas y una estrella fueron lanzados por los aires, algunos por la presencia de los combatientes y los otros por los disparos.

**"****¡JAJAJA! ¿¡VES LO QUE ESTE UNIFORME GOKU REFORZADO PARA EL BEISBOL PUEDE HACER!? ¡COME ESTO! ¡GRAN SLAM! **El capitán del club grito, bateando una bola envuelta de fuego con una fuerza descomunal. La bola golpeo a raiden, pero lo que en realidad golpeo fue solo un espejismo de raiden. "¿¡**QUE**!?"

"eres muy lento. No puedes competir contra el relámpago." Raiden murmuro detrás del capitán, una pistola apunto ala cabeza de este. "¡hora de terminar esto!" ¡TECNICA DEFINITIBA! "**FIBER STRIPPING GATLER**" raiden grito, golpeando sus dos pistolas juntas, con electricidad sonando entre ellas. "¡**FUEGO!**" el grito, liberando una tormenta de balas electrificadas, cada una de ellas golpeando al capitán del club, enviándolo girando por los aires y golpeando contra la pared totalmente desnudo mientras su uniforme se desintegro.

**FIBER STRIPPING GATLER**

Raiden giro sus pistolas y las guardo mientras reiketsu absorbía las fibras vivas restantes, el capitán del club quedo atorado en un cráter de la pared.

"bien, eso fue mas breve de lo que pensé." Murmuro raiden mientras se destransformaba. "entonces, ¡¿vistes lo que querías ver, verdad kiryuin?!" grito raiden mientras miraba hacia arriba, y así es, satsuki estaba observando desde arriba la cara sonriente que raiden ponía, los 4 de elite estaban detrás de ella.

**SATSUKI KIRYUIN**

**LOS CUATRO DE ELITE**

**IRA GAMAGOORI**

**UZU SANAGEYAMA**

**HOUKA INUMUTA**

**NONON JAKUZURE**

"ese chico tiene una gran bocota" ira exclamo con su voz rotunda.

"estoy mas interesado en los datos que puedo conseguir. Una tercera prenda divina, inesperadamente raro, ¿y que es ese tercer objeto que esta con el?" murmuro houka

"¿a quien le importa? Este chico nuevo es muy rudo, y sabe manejar muy bien esa prenda divina. Será divertido observarlo." Nonon rio tontamente.

"¡estudiante transferido raiden ryuken!" satsuki grito y golpeo su espada frente a ella contra el suelo, el sonido resonó en todo el patio, "¡!me has enseñado lo que quería ver, así que aquí y ahora, te pongo la misma proclamación igual a la que tiene ryuko matoi! "¡Todos los presidentes de los clubes son libres de pelear contra ti cuando ellos quieran!

"¿¡Eso es todo!? ¡Esperaba más kiryuin! ¡No vine aquí para luchar contra tus lacayos!" raiden grito mientras desenvolvía el bulto que cargaba con el, quitando la envoltura y haciéndola girar por el aire, luego la atrapo con su mano izquierda, le quito la otra envoltura revelando una espada ninjatso envuelta en una sabana negra. "¡no eh tenido la oportunidad de utilizar esto en un buen tiempo, así que busco un desafío!"

"ok eso suena familiar" senketsu se rio.

"¡bien, demuestra de que eres capaz primero!" le grito sanageyama

"eso será fácil de hacer" rio raiden.

**APARTAMENTO DE AIKURO**

"¿siempre tienes que hacer ese acto a donde sea que vas?" murmuro mikisugi mientras se recostaba en la ventana.

"querían un show, así que les di uno" argumento raiden, mientras estaba recostado en el sofá con sus manos en la cabeza, casualmente metiendo un dedo en su oreja,

"no debiste haber actuado tan abruptamente" suspiro mikisugi.

"no es mi culpa que esos idiotas hayan enviado a ese bufón del equipo de beisbol para enfrentarme. El tipo ni siquiera duro 5 segundos" suspiro raiden "rayos, yo creía que esos 2 estrellas eran mas poderosos"

"raiden, eso es por que me tienes, ¿lo olvidaste?"

"claro que no lo eh olvidado. Sin embargo, es muy difícil conseguir un desafío decente" suspiro raiden.

"¿tu nunca cambias verdad? ¿Que pasa contigo y con tratar de conseguir una buena pelea todo el tiempo?" le pregunto mikisugi.

"te lo juro, si vuelves a darme otro discurso tuyo en el cual te desvistes, te lanzare a través de esa ventana" raiden gruño mientras mikisugi se quitaba sus anteojos.

"hagh… nunca me dejas tener diversión" suspiro de mala ganas mikisugi.

"por raras y muy buenas razones" murmuro raiden mientras cerraba un ojo, luego la puerta se abrió repentinamente de un golpe.

"MIKISUGI" ryuko grito "TIENES QUE EXPLICARME… varias…" ella empezó a bajar el tono de su voz cuando se topo con raiden en el sofá.

"que onda" raiden le saludo haciendo la señal de paz con sus dedos.

"¿QUE DEMONIOS ESTAS HACIENDO AQUÍ?" le grito ryuko

"escucho hablar a este pervertido de aquí" murmuro raiden mientras apuntaba con su pulgar a mikisugi.

"no soy un pervertido" respondió mikisugi.

"te desnudas cada ves que hablamos. Eso es muy pervertido para mi." Añadió ryuko. "espera… okey, primero que estas haciendo aquí REALMENTE, y dos, ¿¡DONDE CONSEGUISTES ESA PRENDA DIVINA!?" ella grito, y agarro a raiden por la bufanda de reiketsu y lo levanto lentamente, era todo lo que ryuko podía hacer, considerando que raiden es mas alto y obviamente mas pesado.

"¡FIJATE DE DONDE ME AGARRAS, ESOS SON MIS OJOS PEQUEÑA PERRA!" le grito reiketsu

"¡GYAGH…! ¡YO… yo lo escuche!" ryuko respondió asombrada.

"¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A HABLARLE ASÍ A RYUKO?!" le grito senketsu

"¡DISCULPAMEEEE!" le contesto reiketsu.

"bien, veo que nuestras prendas divinas se están conociendo" raiden se rio, y se sentó. "dejare que sea mikisugi quien explique lo que sabe de mi. Porque para ser jodidamente honesto mi memoria tiene algunas partes faltantes" añadió con voz seria.

"¿que?" ryuko y senketsu preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

"permíteme explicarte… " Mikisugi comenzó a explicar, su camisa comenzaba a caer lentamente. Raiden rápidamente saco su pistola y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos soltó un disparo muy cerca de la cabeza de mikisugi.

"Ni siquiera…. Se te ocurra…" raiden gruño mientras su ira se sentía en el aire.

"hablando de mal humor" susurro senketsu.

"si… prácticamente puedo sentirlo viniendo del cuerpo de el. ¿Que pasa con este chico?" ryuko susurro levemente.

**HOLA, ESTA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE, SIMPLEMENTE ES LA TRADUCCION OFICIAL AL ESPAÑOL HECHA POR MI. ESTA HISTORIA ES DE LA AUTORIA DE SEIKER DRAGUNOV, ASÍ QUE TODO EL CREDITO DEBE SER PARA EL.**

**LA TRADUCCION ME CUESTA UN POCO, PERO VALE LA PENA, LA HISTORIA ES MUY, PERO MUY BUENA, YA LA EH LEIDO, AQUÍ LES DEJO, DISFRUTENLA, SI DESEAN LEER LA ORIGINAL SIMPLEMENTE ESCRIBAN (****_COLD BLOODED LIGHTNING) _**

**CREDITOS POR EL DOBLAJE SON PARA MI, DEJEN SUS REVIEWS, Y SI LA TRADUCCION LES GUSTO, HAGANMELO SABER. BIEN CONTINUEMOS CON ESTA HISTORIA LOCA.**


End file.
